Ghost and Mrs Muir Claymore sells Mrs Muir Gull Cottage
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is how I think things would be should Carolyn Muir own Gull Cottage.


It was the year 1971 and Carolyn Muir had now lived at gull cottage for three years. Her two children

Jonathan and Candy had thrived there and she had found true love. Even Martha who at first disliked

living there had settled down had a beau and was happy there.

But, it was not their home, she only rented it. The house had needed repair after repair when she had

first moved in due to it's lack of inhabitants for almost one hundred years. But, there was a good reason

that no one had ever lived there, the house was haunted. It was haunted by the man who had built the

house over one hundred years ago Captain Daniel Gregg.

At first the tensions between Carolyn and the ghost were tense, but over the past three years she had

fallen completely in love with him and the whole household considered the Captain family. Even the

dog Scruffy enjoyed his company.

Carolyn was a writer and did not have much money, but she had worked hard and had been successful

in her writings. She was now a well known author around town and her finances were strong. One day

when the mail came she got a letter from an attorney. When she opened it, she found that there had

been a small settlement involving the business where her husband had worked. She had been a widow

for five years now and had no idea that his company was involved in a law suit. In the envelope was a

check for twelve thousand dollars. It was a gift from heaven.

As she sat down at the chair in the foyer, she thought she was going to be sick, or pass out. This was

enough money to take care of everything she needed to do. It would leave her and the children set

for quite a while.

Captain Gregg had been watching Carolyn without letting her know that he was in the room and took a

glance at the check that she had in her hand. Twelve thousand dollars was five years wage in his time.

He knew that prices had gone up, but by Carolyn's expression he knew that it was still a lot of money

even in this day.

Carolyn felt the captain around her and turned to smile at him. "This is like a dream come true, captain. With

this money I can do some of the repairs that are due on the cottage and hopefully buy it from Claymore. I

have always wanted to be the legal owner so that you and I could enjoy our time together and do whatever we

wanted without worrying about Claymore and any of his schemes." she told him with a tear in her eyes, this was

a dream of hers and had been almost since the day she had moved in.

Captain Gregg smiled at her and said "My dear, if you could own Gull Cottage it would belong to the person that I

wanted it to belong to. I know that legally Claymore owns it but you are the heart and soul of my home. Perhaps

it is time for you to negotiate with him. But, he must not know of the windfall payment that you have received,

the price will go up for certain." he told her with a loving smile.

Carolyn thought for a minute and knew that the captain was right. Claymore among other things was very tight

with his money. To say he was cheap would be polite. "I am going to call him and talk to him about a price that

perhaps we could both agree on. If I can pay cash for Gull Cottage I could save a lot of money on interest. Let's

see what he says."

Carolyn picked up the phone and with the captain at her side she made an appointment to go to the office and talk

with him. She did not want to tell the children or Martha until she had talked to Claymore. If things didn't work out

she did not want them to be disappointed.

As Carolyn pulled up to Claymore's office the captain appeared at her side. "I want to help you with the discussion

Perhaps with a little persuasion on my part he will be more interested in the sale." he said with a sneer.

She put her finger to her mouth and gave him a scolding look "Captain I want to pay a fair price, but not too much,

I could use your help as long as you remain a gentleman about it." she told him

"All right madam, but the home cost me just one thousand dollars in my day. Anything over that and Claymore is

making a profit that he should not have gotten in the first place." the Captain smiled at her.

Carolyn looked up at the sky and hoped that things would go all right. Claymore was not stupid , and if she did

offer him a fir price he might agree with her. He knew as well as she did that no one else would ever be able to

live there and if she moved out he would be stuck with the home once again.

Claymore sat at his desk in his cluttered office. He could not begin to figure out why Carolyn Muir had wanted to

meet with him that day. Gull Cottage probably needed some other repair. It was always in need of some kind of

repair and she was paying him barely enough rent to pay the taxes on the place. He made up his mind that he

was not going to buy anything more for that place, captain or not.

He stood up and offered Mrs. Muir a chair. He grimaced as he saw the captain behind her and when he said "Good

morning Claymore" his skin grew gold "Morning" he told him.

The captain took a seat and smiled at Claymore "Claymore we would like to make you a proposal. Carolyn and her

family has been at Gull Cottage for three years now. I would like her to have the opportunity to purchase the home

so that her family can truly become part of it's history." he told him.

"You want to buy Gull Cottage? I will have to look into a fair price and then some of the furnishings are antiques you

now." Claymore told the two of them.

"I was looking at some of your other cottages in the area. I saw that the average price was around twenty thousand

dollars, however they are not in need of repair like my home and they do not have a permanent guest like the captain

either." Carolyn offered.

"Well, it does overlook a private beach and has a large yard. It is furnished and has the many antiques. The sea

wall and the beach are worth something also." Claymore stuttered.

"Well, you look through your books and let us know what you would like. I am on way to the tax collector's office

to say what the property is valued at." Carolyn told him with a smile.

Claymore knew that he was in trouble with the sale now. He had gotten a break on the taxes for years because of

Gull Cottage's lack of tenants and it's reputation. The town only valued the property at ten thousand dollars. He

stood up and said "Oh we don't have to work that way. I can come up with a good fair price for the house, the

beach and all the furnishings. I am sure that you will be pleased with my price.

Carolyn turned around to say something to the captain and saw that he had left the room. She settled back and

watched Claymore as he went over papers and things. She knew that he was thinking hard about a price. He would

not give her anything cheap she was sure of that.

Meanwhile the captain had gone to the tax collector's office to find out just how much Gull Cottage was now worth.

He honestly had no idea how much a home was worth in this day and age. But, he knew that if there was a way for

Claymore to cut the taxes he would. This would help with the price negotiations. He pulled the taxes from the file

and nearly blew up. Claymore was starting at double the worth of the cottage. He only paid taxes on a ten thousand

dollar value. He was not getting one cent more, not from the woman he loved.

Claymore looked up with relief the captain had gone and now he could start the negotiations. "I have looked over

the prices of several homes in the area. A year round cottage within walking distance to a beach is selling for

twenty-two thousand dollars just on the other side of town." he offered Carolyn.

"What house is that ? Is that the beautiful home that used to belong to the Brown family? That home is gorgeous

and nearly twice as big as my home and needs to repairs. My house is not worth that much it needs repairs badly

and is haunted." Carolyn told him.

It was then that the captain came back and by the look of fire in his eyes, Claymore knew that he was in trouble

with the one man he did not want to get in trouble with . "Oh Claymore, guess where I have been. I went to

the tax collectors office and found what you pay for taxes." the Captain told him.

"But that is what they do. The value of the home is always more than the taxes captain." Claymore stuttered

"Oh yes and that is all that the place is worth you and I know it. Now for the money that Mrs. Muir has paid you in

rent. I figure sixty-five dollars a month in rent times thirty six months which is a little over two thousand dollars,

allowing for the money that Mrs. Muir has put into the repairs, of which you made a hefty profit. Let's see how

much were they Mrs. Mur? Then we will deduct the seven hundred and fifty dollars that you paid in taxes over the

past three years. Let me see, we offer you seven thousand eight hundred. It is a fair price considering that there

are still many needed repairs." the captain told Claymore.

"Seventy eight hundred dollars? Why that is a way too low offer. I could sell it for double that amount in a matter of

days." Claymore protested.

"Claymore if you were to try to sell Gull Cottage, how long do you think the people would stay once they met me? I

will tell you this. You sell Gull Cottage to Carolyn and I will leave you alone. You will not be haunted when you come

visiting and when we do see each other. I will try to treat you like a member of the family that you say you are part

of." the Captain offered.

Claymore looked at the Captain and Carolyn and knew that he was in trouble. "But what about the furnishings that

the house comes with?" he asked.

"Everything that is in that home was mine. I bought them. Over the last few years you have robbed me blind, and

have made a fortune off of what I had at one time. You have been paid for the furnishings three times and you

know it. Think about it. You will be on my good side because Gull Cottage will belong to the woman that I love,

and you will not have to be called all hours of the day and night whenever something breaks. There will be no more

taxes to pay and you will have more money in your bank account.

Claymore looked down at the desk and thought about the offer. Gull Cottage was worth nothing as long as it was

haunted by the Captain. He would need to put a lot of work into it before selling it. "I have thought about it and

I am willing to make a deal with you. The property including the beach and the land and furnishings, I will offer

it to you for ten thousand dollars." he asked.

The Captain glared at him "You would take money from your own mother. We will give you eight thousand dollars

for the cottage and I will not bother you anything more than that and I will move in with you." he nearly shouted at

him.

So it was decided on that day that Carolyn would own the home that she had grown to love. She was now going to

be the legal owner and she was going to have four thousand dollars left over for the repairs and a college fund for

Candy and Jonathan.

It would be several days before everything was done. The check and the deed had to clear and then they had to

sign all of the papers. Carolyn had a local attorney handle everything and seven days later Gull Cottage had

a new owner Carolyn Muir. She would do what the Captain had wanted to do some one hundred years ago. When

she died she would leave Gull Cottage to retired seaman.

That night once she had the deed in her hand she told the family. Everyone was excited and Martha thought

that they should have a party. Carolyn wanted to invite people over, but just the people who knew about the

Captain. She wanted to invite her parents and Claymore of course and Ed Peavy. Ed had found out about the

Captain six months ago by accident and had formed a good relationship with him. The Captain now considered

him a friend.

Carolyn could not wait until she could get Ed over to paint and do some minor repairs in the bathroom. She wanted

to have that all done before the party. So she had Martha call Ed and ask him to come over to freshen some of the

paint and do a repair on the leaky sink in the upstairs bathroom.

Ed came over that afternoon and took a seat in the kitchen. The Captain had found him to be a good man with

his best wishes for Martha. He told Ed that Carolyn had bought Gull Cottage and that things were going to be done

through her totally now.

"I am glad to hear that. Congratulations to you and Mrs. Muir. The house should have been the Muir residence ever

since you moved in. It has always felt like your home even before I was sure about you." he said as he looked up

at the Captain.

"Why don't I start with the bathroom? A leak is costing you money in water and sewer fees. The sooner you get

that fixed the better it will be for you. You and Carolyn can let me know what color you would like to have the foyer

painted and I will bring some of the gray for the outside of the cottage. The outside only needs a couple of minor

touch ups. But I will need to paint the whole foyer." he told her with a smile.

Candy and Jonathan were thrilled that they would not have to answer to Claymore every time something happened

at the house. They wanted him to come on visits. That was all right with them, but they wanted to be able to go

to the beach and enjoy it if they wanted to. If they wanted to sleep on the beach on some hot summer night they

wanted to just ask their mother or the Captain not have to listen to Claymore. The beach was a cool place and

Candy and Jonathan wanted to use it more, but they couldn't as long as the house had belonged to Claymore. Now

they could have barb-ques and things there. That was something that their mother had been asking for permission to

do and Claymore had always said no.

Candy looked up at the house from the front yard and smiled. She loved living here. She loved the house, and

mostly she loved the captain. She loved to sit on the bench in front of the large bay window, she loved everything

about the house and never wanted to move.

Jonathan had lived in the house since he was but six years old and had been the first to meet the Captain. He loved

the house and the things that the house offered. He wanted to stay there until he got married or something, it was

going to be his home no matter where he lived or went during his lifetime. He knew the Captain was glad that his

mother was going to leave the house to retired seamen.

Carolyn walked around her home and touched the walls and the furnishings relishing in the fact that she was now

the owner of the place that she loved. She and her Captain would be able to live peacefully, (or exist) and she

was proud of what had happened.

Her thoughts then turned to her husband Bobby. He was not very good at anything he tried and when he had

been killed in the car accident he had left her and the children nearly penniless. He had tried but they had

married too young and were not truly in love. Oh she was fond of him, but love is what she had found with

Captain Gregg. She had never known what it felt like to actually ache when someone was not around. She

always wanted him with her. Now that they could touch it had been like heaven to her. The family was a true

family now. How lucky she was. She hoped that Bobby was happy for his family. She sighed and walked into

the master suite.

The Captain was standing at the open bay window looking through his telescope when she walked into the room.

He smiled at her and came over to her and gave her a big hug. "How can I thank you for all that you have done

for me? This is a home because of you and it will go to the retired seamen like I had hoped for one hundred

years ago." he told her as he held her close.

Words could never express what it felt like to have this man's arms around her. She had not been able to touch

him until just three months ago. The aches that were caused by her not being able to touch the man she loved

are hard to explain. But, Carolyn had learned to show her love to the Captain by her expressions. They had a

good life together, but since they could touch things had gotten much better between them. The Captain had

not told Claymore that he could touch yet and Carolyn had honored his wish.

The children could treat him like a father now. They both considered him to be their dad. They understood that

she could not marry him, but they knew that he could love her and she could love him. That was all that they

needed to know.

Every once in a while Carolyn wondered if they could go to bed together. Neither the Captain or her had ever

talked about the subject and because of that she was glad. She was happy at this time , just getting used to

the feel of him. He did not feel quite like a live person. He was a little cold to the touch, and she could not

feel any breathing or heartbeat. 'How was it that this man could have such a kind loving heart have no heart

beat? It just didn't seem fair.' Carolyn thought to herself.

It was now time for work. Now that she owned the house, anything that happened was going to be her respos-

abilty to repair. There would be no more calling Claymore. She was glad of that but she was sure that the

first time there was a problem with the home she would think of him. Even though Captain Gregg had built the

house he did not seem to be interested in doing any repairs on the cottage anymore. There had been many times

that there were problems with the home and the Captain had either tried to fix them and made them worse, or

he would totally ignore the problem. Either way he was of little help to her when it came to house repairs. One of

the problems is that most of the problems with the home had been plumbing and electrical and during the Captain's

time there was no such thing. Therefore, he had no knowledge of such things.

Carolyn took a seat at her desk and started typing an article for one of her favorite magazines. The article seemed

to flow this time and she had nearly finished when the children came home from school. She went downstairs to

greet them.

Candy and Jonathan had taken their seats at the kitchen table and were eating cookies when Carolyn and the Captain

came in. Martha had just poured them a glass of milk and she smiled at each of them.

Jonathan smiled at his mom and the Captain. They looked happy and he knew that the Captain was thrilled that the

house was his mothers. "Mom have you thought about the party? I have been thinking that we could have the

party a week from Saturday."

' It should be nice and warm that day and she would have the house all set as far as the plumbing and painting

were concerned. She wanted everything done for the party and her parents were going to have to come up

for Philadelphia. "I will call my mom and dad and see if they can come up a week from Saturday. If they can

come up than that day is fine with me." she told him

Both kids yelled "Yeah" and it was all settled. Carolyn called her mother when she went back upstairs to her room

to work. Her mother was excited to come up to Maine and see her daughter and grandchildren. "What a pleasant

surprise. I am so glad that you have bought the Gull Cottage. It is your home, truly. We know that is what the

Captain wishes and the home was his first." her mother told her with a smile in her voice.

"Good then we will see you sometime Friday afternoon?" Carolyn asked her.

"That is fine we will see you then." and with that the plans were solid and Jonathan and Candy went right to looking

into making plans for the party. There would be nine people there and Candy wanted to help Martha with the planning

for the food and decorations. Candy wanted everything to be perfect.

Jonathan said that he would go out and pick some wildflowers for the vases in the living room. He would also help

with the raking of the lawn. He thought it would be fun to have a party and he wanted to be involved in the plans

also.

That next week everyone worked around the house getting it ready for the party. All the furniture was polished

and the porch and foyer painted. The bathroom was fixed and everything was cleaned thoroughly both floors

and all of the rooms. There was fresh linen placed on the guest bed and Martha baked some of her signature

cookies. There was nothing more exciting to Martha to have a big party with plenty of cooking. She loved to

bake and cook meals for large crowds. This is where she shined. She baked all day Friday and there were

still things to do when Carolyn's parents came in. Martha liked the Williams and was looking forward to having

their company for the weekend.

Carolyn had gone into town to purchase a few things when her parents had come home. But the Captain had

heard them come in and had met them at the door. He was glad that they had been able to come. Carolyn

did not get to see them enough and he knew that she missed them. He had not told them that he could now

touch people and Carolyn's father was surprised when the Captain took his hand and shook it. His hand felt

a little strange but it was good that they could touch.

Brad and Emily Williams were pleased with their daughters choice in who she had fallen in love with. Even though

he was a ghost he was kind and gentle. Now that they could touch they both hoped that they were careful. But

they trusted their daughter and all they cared was that Carolyn and her family were both happy and safe living

here at Gull Cottage.

The Captain took them and their luggage up to the guest room and bowed to let them have privacy. He knew

that they would come downstairs when they were ready. He was sure that they both wanted to freshen up. Even

in this day and age the ride from Philadelphia was a long one.

Emily had noticed the fresh paint on the porch and foyer. The home looked nice and they could see that someone

had cleaned it thoroughly and had taken pride in her new home. Brad and Emily had decided that they would give

their daughter a house warming gift of five thousand dollars. They were sure that she was now making mortgage

a single mother they had known that Carolyn had struggled. Their daughter would have never said

anything but they knew just the same.

When Carolyn came home she was surprised to see her parents care in the front of the home. She had hoped to

be home before they came, but it had been very busy at the store and she had run into a friend. As she walked

into the house she was greeted by the Captain and her parents. Captain Gregg gave her a quick squeeze of

the hand and they all walked into the living room.

Emily and Brad took a seat on the couch with Carolyn sitting in the chair across from them. The Captain stood

proudly behind Carolyn and the four of them had a nice chat.

Brad could not help but ask "When did you find that you could touch us?"

"I found out three months ago. It is not known by everyone, but I wanted you to know. After all you are a member

of my family." he told them with a smile.

"Well I am glad that you can now touch. It is wonderful for my daughter and my grandchildren." Emily said with

a big smile. She then got up and gave the Captain a hug around the neck. "I have been wanting to do this for

too long." she told the Captain with a big smile.

The Captain would have been blushing if he had been able to but he was glad that Emily had accepted him into

her family as he had accepted her into his family.

When the children came home they spent some time with their grandparents and Brad and Emily insisted that

everyone go out to Norrie's for a fine dinner that evening. Carolyn was glad to go because she had everything

ready for the party and she was happy to take the night off from cooking.

The whole family with the Captain in spirit arrived on time for their reservation that evening at seven. They

took their seats where they could watch the pier and the ships out there in the water just a hundred feet

from the restaurant. Candy and Jonathan had so many things to tell their grandparents and the Captain took

the empty seat to the right of Carolyn, He did not eat anymore but for special occasions and he would be

eating with the family at the party on the next night. This time he got to sit and enjoy their conversation

and company. He was very proud of them and especially his Carolyn.

Norrie had been watching the Muir family and could not help but notice the empty chair that was next to

Mrs. Muir. Everyone at the table seemed to be talking and once in a while he would hear no answer, but

yet the people at the table would be looking at the empty chair as if listening to something. It was a

strange thing these Muir's but he was sure that they were hiding something. He had heard that there was

a Captain Gregg at their house and he wondered if he was the one in the chair.

The strange thing of late was how often his friend Ed was acting when he was going over to the Muir house.

It was as if he was going to see a friend on top of Martha. There was a time when the two of them had been

the best of friends and now he hardly saw Ed anymore. No he wasn't jealous but he was curious about what

was going on. He was glad that the Muir family had bought Gull Cottage. But, was surprised that he was

not invited to the celebration the following night.

The Muir family had a wonderful dinner and finished up a little after eight. It was a good time for the children

as it was Friday and their bedtime was nine. Tonight they would be allowed to stay up a little later because

their grandparents had come. But Carolyn knew that tomorrow night would be tiring as they had the party

that evening.

After everyone had gone to bed and Carolyn's mother and father had gone to their room Carolyn went with

the Captain to their room. She considered it their room. It had been hard for her to figure how the Captain's

room was both of their rooms, but he had always been a gentleman to her.

Carolyn took a seat on the divan in the room and the Captain took a seat next to her. They held hands and

smiled. It was a good life and afterlife. The Captain took Carolyn in his arms and kissed her tenderly. She

was the woman that he had searched the world for her. What a shame that she was not alive at the same

time that he was. He would have married her and they could have had children. He could have been a real

father to Jonathan and Candy also. He considered them as his, but he could not be everything that he wanted

to be to them as long as he was a ghost.

Carolyn smiled up at him and said "A penny for your thoughts."

"I am just so glad that you have purchased my home. We will continue to stay together as a family as long as

that is what you wish." he told her with a little squeeze. "It is so good to hold you my dear. I thank that lady

every day for the ability to touch others." the Captain told her tenderly.

"It is what I dreamed of many a time Captain. It is a privilege for us to have this time together. How many homes

I could have found in the newspaper, how many cities I could have chosen rather than Schooner Bay. The chance

that you and I found each other was a miracle in itself. Never mind the fact that you lived one hundred years ago,

and had died over fifty years before I was born. We were meant for each other and I know that someone out there

in the big sphere of things brought us together. I thank them every day." Carolyn told him as she continued to stay

in his arms.

The Captain wanted to do something about their situation further, but he thought he should not look a gift horse

in the mouth. If he was not careful his life with Carolyn could be taken away. What had been given them was a

rare gift and he wanted to make sure that they kept the gift. That is why he had not appeared in front of anyone

knew except for Ed Peevey. But that had been unavoidable.

The day he exposed himself to Ed Peevey had started as a normal day there at Gull Cottage. Ed had come by to

do some work on the roof. The roof had been leaking for a while, but with the last storm, the home had lost many

shingles. Ed was on the roof and it just happened that the Captain was watching him when Ed started to slip. The

Captain could not just stand there and let him fall, so he had grabbed him by the belt and pulled him up to the

chimney where he could get his footing. From that moment on the two men had been friends. It turned out that

Ed had been sure of the Captain's presence just by the time that he had spent with Margaret at the house. He would

see her turn and acknowledge something several times almost every time that he was there. It always seemed that

Mrs. Muir was talking to someone that he could not see. The Captain had been surprised by what Ed had told him, but

they both accepted each other from that point on.

Carolyn watched the Captain who was deep in thought and gave him a nudge. He looked at her and smiled " I love

you Carolyn Muir. You have a big day ahead for you, so go to sleep my love. I will stay on the widow's walk and

keep an eye on our house and family." With that he disappeared and she could hear him up on the walk as she got

dressed.

The next day was a busy one. Carolyn's parents took the children to the park and Martha and Carolyn got the

kitchen all set up for the party. They put the extensions on the table and laid down her best tablecloth. The

silverware had been shined and the crystal wiped clean. By four that afternoon everything was ready. Ed and

Claymore were supposed to show up at five. Carolyn heard the children and her parents come in and she smiled.

Both Candy and Jonathan were carrying bags of presents that her parents had bought them and they were both

full of a lot of energy. She smiled at the gifts and then told them that they had to hurry and get dressed because

the party was going to start soon. They both ran up the stairs and she could hear them in their room.

Emily Williams smiled at her daughter and told her "Don't worry your father and I will be ready in plenty of time

to meet your guests. The house and table look great and the food smells delicious." she gave her daughter a hug

and kiss and went upstairs with her husband.

Promptly at five thirty Ed and Claymore arrived at Gull Cottage. Claymore did not like going there still, even though

the Captain had given his word that he would do nothing to him once he sold Carolyn Muir Gull Cottage. He had

not seen or heard from the Captain since he turned the house over, so he felt a little more comfortable. Also the

Captain would probably behave in front of Carolyn's parents.

The dinner was great and everyone had a good time. Emily and Brad were glad to see that their daughter and

her family had found such happiness. When Carolyn had left just three years ago, the family had been in deep

trouble both financially and mentally. The family was now a happy one and the children had grown into quite

proper young adults.

When it was time for everyone to give the Muir's their presents Carolyn was surprised. She had known that when

you have a house warming some people do bring gifts. It was nice of Ed to give her the bill for the painting that

he had been doing for the past few days and on it was marked Paid in Full. Carolyn could not thank him enough

the paint was wonderful. Claymore gave her one of the items that he had taken from Gull Cottage years ago. It

was an antique vase. The Captain was mad that he had taken it but he kept his temper. But the nicest gift came

from her parents. The check was way too much money but her parents would not take the money back. You use

this for whatever you need Carolyn. We want you to start this new adventure with something in the bank in case

you need it. Carolyn thanked them and then they all took seats in the living room and had a nice visit. Even

Claymore and the Captain managed to get along that evening. It was a wonderful party.

The next morning Jonathan and Candy found it hard to get up for Sunday School, but they managed. The two of

them had stayed up until nearly eleven. After church the family enjoyed a Sunday dinner and then took a walk on

the beach. The beach was a beautiful beach with some rocks to climb on. Those were great for fishing and finding

crabs on too. The water tended to be chilly there so there was not that much swimming. But there was always

time for a picnic and playing in the sand. Jonathan and Candy went in the ocean once in a while, but Carolyn and

Martha usually just stayed on the beach. Carolyn's parents decided not to go in either once they felt the water

with their toes.

Emily and Brad walked together hand in hand as did Carolyn and Daniel. The children held one of their hands as

they walked along. Candy held onto the Captain's hand and Jonathan held onto his mother's hand. The looked

like a normal happy family, but they both knew that they were not quite what could be called normal. Emily

was very fond of the Captain and had accepted him.

Brad had liked the Captain from the moment he had met him. It was a hard pill for him to swallow, his daughter

living in Maine with a ghost. He had never believed in ghosts before, but now he knew one and he liked him. He

was an honorable man and had treated Brad's daughter Carolyn and her children well. It was obvious to him that

Jonathan and Candy loved the Captain as much as their mother did. They had made a situation that most people

would consider hopeless into a happy life and for that he was grateful.

As the entire family walked the beach they felt at home. This was the place that they all belonged and at that

moment they knew it. The house was looking down at them and smiling Carolyn knew it. She and the Captain

had made a life together and they were happy with each other.

As the family went up to the house and stood on the porch everyone smiled. It was a good life and they were

going to stay there until it was time to turn Gull Cottage over to the retired seamen.


End file.
